My Everything
by TrueDestiny
Summary: Mamoru is the new popular guy in school. As he see's an Odangoed hair girl getting bullied by his friends, can he help her? Or just let her suffer? Please be gentle. Review please!
1. Prologue

My Everything

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon **

Hey you guys! I'm new... please review, i'd really appreciate it, thank you all!

Love,

Andrea

Prologue

**Mamoru's P.O.V**

I looked up at the plethora building. Boy, was it ever huge. I kept my head up high, as I walked in. Everyone seemed so happy and cheerful as they talked to they're friends on the first day of school. _'I know this will be a great school, well at least I think so anyway. The school I used to go to was so horrible, teachers weren't really smart, man, I even knew the answers to everything they questioned.'_

**Narrator **

As Mamoru walked in the classroom, everybody looked at him very strangely because he was the new "kid" in school. All the girls thought to themselves, " What a hunky guy. " One guy named Brian was sitting in his desk and said, " Was sup dude," as he punched Mamoru in the arm.

"Uh… hey." Said Mamoru very nervously as he was rubbing his left arm.

As he sat in his desk, mainly all the girls surrounded his desk, trying to make conversation, except one girl that was in the first row, in the front. She was sitting by herself very quietly. Mamoru tried to take a glance to see what she looked like. He practically had to stand up just to see her. One girl waved her hand in his face just to see if he was paying any attention.

'_All I can see is a pair or Odangos…' _Mamoru thought to himself

"HEY!" The girls shrieked to get his attention.

Mamoru went out of his trance, and shook his head.

" Oh, sorry girls. My name is Mamoru."

The girls yelled they're names at the same time so he couldn't understand a word that they said, except one girl with shoulder length hair. Of course, she waited her turn.

"My name is Anne." She said as she was sitting on his desk.

Anne is the most popular girl in school, and can get _any_ guy she wants, no matter how long it takes. She always get her way.

Brian stood up, and walked to Mamoru's desk in a very angry way.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Anne!" Brian said as he was grabbing Anne's right arm.

" I'm trying to make Mamoru feel welcomed, so let me go! You are hurting me!" Said Anna loudly as she roughly tugged her arm just to make him let go.

He whispered in her ear, " I saw the way you were looking at him,"

She whispered back, " Oh… so that means, you are jealous!"

He stepped back, " No way! Well… you shouldn't be doing that, I'm your boyfriend you know."

" Just go away Brian." Said Anne in a very mean tone.

The 'odangoed' haired girl was just reading her thick book, quietly as usual. As she was about to turn the page, someone grabbed it from her hands. She looked at the person in surprise.

" Give it back Brian!" She yelled trying to get the book from his hands. (She even had to go on her tiptoes just to try and get it because he was so tall!)

"Oh, I just want to see what it was about! _"He cried in pain as he held the princess' corpse extremely tightly." _Brian said in Shakespeare style.

"SERIOUSLY, GIVE IT BACK!" She screamed from embarrassment.

"Come and get it…"

She tried snatching the book away from him. She jumped up high and finally got it but, when she did, he immediately shoved her to the hard cement floor with his strong arms. She immediately cried in pain.

"No one talks to me like that. You should have learned that from last year you idiot!" He said in a angry voice.

Mamoru stood up and lightly pushed the girls away from his desk to help the girl. He bent down and asked her, "Are you okay?"

She didn't answer, she just tried to get up slowly, putting her arm on his shoulder to get balanced. She sat back in her desk as if nothing was wrong.

He looked at her as if he were concerned. Right then, the teacher came in and class began.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Thank you guys SO much for all your reviews. You guys just made my day ) Anyway, here's the chapter that you guys have been waiting for, hope you like it! Oh yeah, and please review!

Love,

Andrea

Chapter One

"_RING!_"

Mamoru immediately covered his ears, " Oh my gosh, that's the loudest bell I've ever heard in my life!" Mamoru almost screamed.

"NO NEED TO SHOUT!" Said Brian sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry."

"Anyway, it's lunch time. Now, you can meet most of my friends!"

They both gathered their belongings and left the door. Brian put his arm around Anne's shoulder. She quickly shoved his arm away. He asked, " What's your problem!"

Odango watched the three leave. _'I wonder who he is…?' She blushed at that thought. She gathered her belongings and went out the door. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru and Brian got their good looking food, and sat down at the centre table, which is the 'popular' table. (A/N: Yeah I know, sounds cheesy but, bare with me people!)

Mamoru toyed with his food, while thinking about the previoius class, 'That  
'odangoed' girl shouldn't be bullied like that, do these people have no hearts?  
I wish I knew her name...' Looking around he grin thinly, 'well atleast I'm  
being challenged, my other school was so lame.'

"What's so funny?" Asked Anne in her cute voice.

"Uh… I-it's nothing important." He said quickly."YO MY MAN!" Said Brian as he stood up and banged his chest against one of his friends'. His friend also punched his left arm, harder than the first time Brian did. Mamoru just looked at him, as if nothing was wrong. Brian's friend sat at their table and automatically said, " Hey! I'm Andrew."

"Oh hey, I'm Mamoru."

"Yeah, more of my friends will be coming." Said Brian proudly.

"That's all you care about; popularity." Said Anne maturely.

"What! Is something wrong with you! Man, you have changed a lot this year you know? All you care about is looks and popularity too!" He said as he was gradually raising his voice.

"Well, I guess you don't miss a thing." Said Anne while looking away.

Mamoru was confuzzled at the situation, and continued eating his food.

"Now, now. No need to have a fight right now. Y'all can talk about your _relationship _later." Said Andrew.

"You know what? I have made my decision. IT'S OVER BRIAN!" Screamed Anne as she was walking away quickly.

Brian screamed back, " FINE! "

He sat back down beside Mamoru.

_'Man… a relationship ended right before my eyes!' Mamoru thought. _

"Hey, you okay?" Asked Mamoru.

"Are you kidding me? I'm great!" Said Brian happily

Mamoru had a questioning look on his face.

"She was such a bitch anyway… I only went out with her because she was good in bed. Oh yeah, and that is pretty true. She's got skills!"

"Oh…" Said Mamoru looking away.

"Don't worry man. I just used her." Said Brian as he high fived Andrew and all his other friends.

"Oh uh…"

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. Nothing at all. "

"Okay man…"

Odango got her food, and sat down at the table beside him. She began to start conversations with her other friends.

"Hey, Brian."

"Yeah man?"

"What's that girls name, with the long blonde hair?" '_Like odangoes' Mamoru thought, but he didn_'t want his friends to keep calling her that.

"Oh, that idiot. Ha, she's just a freak. She is SO fun to pick on. The girl won't even call for help, that's how simple it is."

"Why do you guys do it!" Asked Mamoru, almost raising his voice.

"I don't know, its just fun to do I guess."

_"RING!"_

Mamoru immediately covered his ears.

"Geez!"

Brian laughed. " I guess we all just get used to it. C'mon, let go to out next class."

"Yeah, I guess."

_'I hope Odango will be alright…' Mamoru thought, having a worried look on his face. He looked back to try to see what she looked like, but she was already gone. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you think!

Love,

Andrea


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey you guys! Wow, thank you for all of your reviews. I'm not really good at writing so, If you guys think that this is all VERY cheesy, that's alright. Haha. Because yeah, this is my first fanfic, trying my best to make it better. I hope so anyway. Anyway, enough of my blabbering, here's chapter 2. Oh yeah, I changed Andrew's name to Motoki because the names are Japanese if you guys know what I mean lol. Anyway, here it is! Remember to review )_

_Love, _

_Andrea_

Chapter 2

'This day has gone by so fast' Mumbled Mamoru.

"K well, I'll see ya tomorrow!" Said Brian as he smacked Mamoru in shoulder hard. His eyes bulged.

"Oh yeah, uh, see ya." Said Mamoru rubbing his shoulder.

Brian walked ahead of Mamoru and ambled his way home.

Mamoru turned his head and looked at Andrew.

"Hey Motoki?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this may sound ludicrous but, don't you think that Brian has a lack of knowledge?"

"Hell yeah. The only reason he's here is because his parents want him to have a good education. I mean, his parents are really good friends with the owner of this high school. Anne isn't really the most smartest person. I mean, she's _almost _retarded. The only reason she is here is because Brian was dating Anne, and so they told Anne that Brian was going to a different high school, and Anne said that she didn't want to be alone so then, His parents talked to her parents--"

"Yeah, I think I get it".

Motoki laughed. " Anyway, I have work right now. Come by the arcade if you want."  
"Okay, bye."

Motoki trudged his way home because of football practice. Mamoru began walking home to his apartment (the same way where Brian walked home) at an agile pace. He turned the corner and all he could see in front of him was a petite figure trembling on the cement floor.

"Are you okay!" Mamoru bent down to help this girl. She put all her weight on her arm just to try to get up. He saw what she was trying to do, so he put his arm around her small waist, and gradually stood up.

"Are you okay?" Said Mamoru as he put his hands to his side.

She turned her head around lethargically and looked at his face. Mamoru's jaw dropped because of her beauty.

'She is so… beautiful. Wait, Odango?'

"Thank you…" She finally said. She turned around, heading towards the Crown Arcade. Mamoru grabbed her hand and she turned her head around, slowly.

"Wait, a-are you okay? Do you need help?" She tugged her hand away so he could let go.

"I'm fine. No need to worry about me!" She said in her own perky way.

"What's your name?" Asked Mamoru curiously.

"Uh, umm…I-m-my--" She mumbled, stuttering.

"I'm Mamoru." He said smoothly.

"Oh, so that's your name, " She said with a smile. "I'm Usagi."

"How beautiful," She slightly blushed.

"Your name suits you."

"Ummm… well, I guess I got to get going. I'll see you later." She said while turning around and raised her hand to wave. She ran to the arcade, and Mamoru was looking at her the whole time.

'Even words can't explain how beautiful she is…'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Motoki!" Said Usagi while waving her hand and skipping in the arcade.

"Hey Usagi!" Replied Motoki while wiping the coffee cups. Usagi sat on the stool, right in front of him so their conversations would be more private.

Usagi stood up and whispered in his ear, "Is Brian here?"

"Uh… no, he just left." Usagi sat back down in excitement.

"That's good." She looked around just to make sure he wasn't a lying.

"He's not here. C'mon Usagi, I'm not a liar. Anyway, you guys really have to stop fighting."

"I'm not the one who's fighting." she mumbled.

"Really…" Said Motoki while wiping the counter top.

"Yes really! I'm not a liar."

They laughed. They both turned their head towards the entrance door.

"Hey Mamoru!"

"Hey Motoki. My usual please."

"Black coffee? Again? Alrighty, one black coffee coming right up!" Motoki turned around, and began making Mamoru's drink. Mamoru sat down right beside Usagi. When he sat down beside her, she turned her head. She didn't want to look at him.

"Okay Mamoru, here's your coffee." He handed his coffee to him, and began wiping cups again.

"Thanks man." Motoki looked at Usagi, as if he was concerned.

"Hey Usagi, are you okay?" Usagi leaned back a bit, put her hands on her lap and looked up at him.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine! Well, just thinking about stuff, and worried about a few things that's all." She forced a smile.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Oh uh, no it's okay. It's very petty!"

Mamoru looked at Usagi, acting concerned.

"Well, I have to go home now! I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" Said Usagi while walking out the door.

"Bye."

"Is something wrong with her?" Asked Mamoru

"Yeah but, I'm not that sure if I should tell you."

"I'm assuming that it has to deal with her being hurt by Brian."

"Well, that could be it but I mean, she might have something else in mind."

"Yeah I guess. I know that I don't really know her very well but, I'm worried about her."

"Same here. I mean, she really does need help."

"Maybe… I should go talk to her? I mean, it might help. Well, it should help anyway." Said Mamoru while standing up, and heading out the door.

"No not now, I don't think its really--" Mamoru walked out the door before Motoki could finish his sentence.

"Necessary?" Said Motoki as he placed the cup he just wiped down.

What do you guys think will happen next? Smiles Haha! Well of course I know! Lol, anyway. I hope that you guys review. All of you just make my day when I read them, because they make me so happy ) Thank you all!


	4. Chapter 3

Well… I just want you guys to read. Lol! Oh yeah, thank you guys for saying, " Its getting better" and stuff like that, y'all just made my day! Well… I hope you guys enjoy!

Love,

Andrea

Chapter 3

He looked clueless when he went outside. Standing in one spot, looking around. Even people across the street were wondering what he was doing. It was getting late, the street lights came on awhile ago, and all he wanted right now was to talk to Usagi, nothing else.

'Where could she be? I mean, I just saw here a few seconds ago…?' Then again, he saw a petite figure with long hair crossing the street. When he saw her, he ran after her. He was right behind her, he put his hand on her shoulder. Her quick reflexes made her slap his right away.

"Oh Mamoru, It's just you." She said, gasping.

"Sorry If I startled you."

She smiled. "It's okay, no worries."

"Uh, I-I wanted to… talk to you about something…"

She gave him a questioning look. "Okay… about what?"

'I can tell just by looking in her eyes that she is literally serious. I mean, what is she going say? Is she going to be angry at me for talking about this? Or, is she going to mollify?'

"I…"

Her eyes narrowed. "…?"

'C'mon, say it! Is there anyway I can help you from the way you are being hurt at school? Just say it!'

Mamoru shook his head. " I… wanted to know what you were thinking in the arcade."

'Damn it!' He mentally slapped himself on the head.

"Oh…" She looked down at her feet.

"Nothing." She mumbled, while still looking down.

"I saw the look at your face in there. C'mon, you can tell me."

She lifted her head up, just to look into his deep, ocean blue eyes.

"So, you really want to know what I was thinking."

"Well, yeah."

She swallowed hard. "I was thinking… about last year when you weren't here. Like… all the other times I got…"

"you got… what?" he questioned, curiously. But of course, he already knew the answer. He just wanted to know if she would tell him.

"Oh, never mind. I was thinking what it would have been like if you weren't here at our high school last year and this year you know? And… you make me feel that I'm not strong enough to face Brian!" Tears started welding up in her eyes.

"What?"

"Every time I'm hurt or something, you are always there, and every time you always help me or something, Brian is there looking right at me. He always looks back to see if anyone would help me. Your always there! And of course, it's quite obvious that I'm not potent."

"Usagi I--"

"Please just, leave me alone." Usagi turned, and walked away. Mamoru couldn't believe anything she said to him so, he went up to her, and grabbed her hand which obviously made her turn around.

"It's not my fault that you can't stand up for yourself!" Mamoru almost yelled.

She breathed hard, tears were streaming down her face quickly. She kept looking down so he wouldn't see her emotion clearly.

'I… can't believe I just said that!'

She looked up at him depressingly. "So, that's you really think of me."

"Wait I--"

"You are just like all the other guys! I just thought that you would make a difference. But you act like them in the same way!"

"Usagi --"

"Mamoru, just… leave me alone!"

He stepped closer, but she stepped back even further.

"Just stay away!" She almost screamed.

She ran away from him, with tears still rolling down her cheeks, and all he could see in front of him was… nothing.

'Man… I blew it.'

Mamoru walked back to the arcade, with his head low. The entrance door opened and Motoki looked at the door when he heard the sound of the entrance door open; he was still wiping the tables.

"Hey Mamoru, how did it go!" Said Motoki while walking towards him.

"It… didn't go too well I guess." He said while looking away.

"Well… what did you say?"

"Uh…"

"…?"

"Nothing."

"Mamoru, you are starting to act like Usagi."

"What!"

"I asked you a question, and all you said was 'nothing'. And, I already know that there is an answer. You guys took quite awhile out there."

"So, it doesn't mean that I'm acting like her. Anyone could act like that." Said Mamoru, while slightly raising his voice.

"Okay well anyway, It's closing time so, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay, see ya."

"Bye."

Mamoru trudged back to his apartment. He took a shower, changed, and etc. He went to his bed and he lay down slowly. All he was thinking was… Usagi.

'Why the hell did I just say that! Another part of me just exploded. Maybe… she was the one who is unlocking it all. I make her sound like she is frivolous or something. I wonder how long she has been taking all this pain. '

**Flashback **

_" Give it back Brian!" She yelled trying to get the book from his hands. (She even had to go on her tiptoes just to try and get it because he was so tall!)_

_  
"Oh, I just want to see what it was about! "He cried in pain as he held the princess' corpse extremely tightly." Brian said in Shakespeare style._

_  
"SERIOUSLY, GIVE IT BACK!" She screamed from embarrassment._

_  
"Come and get it…"_

_  
She tried snatching the book away from him. She jumped up high and finally got it but, when she did, he immediately shoved her to the hard cement floor with his strong arms. She immediately cried in pain._

_"No one talks to me like that. You should have learned that from last year you idiot!"_

**_End of flashback_**

Mamoru instantly shot up. "Could that have been it! Maybe… this all started last year. If only I had came here earlier, it would have made more fucking sense!' Mamoru looked at the clock beside him. "12:00 AM… gotta go to school tomorrow."

Mamoru lay down again, except he covered himself in his white sheets, and fell into a deep sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Class is over!" barked the history teacher.

Mamoru and his class mates all closed their textbooks, put down their pencils and etc. Everyone got up, left the class room, same old routine. Mamoru and Usagi were the last ones to leave the classroom. They never spoke to each other that whole morning. Mamoru tried to say he was sorry but, Usagi would just start ignoring him or walk faster. Usagi stood up, gathered her belongings, and left the classroom. Mamoru seemed very tarry to leave the classroom. Brian came back, and stood halfway through the door.

"Dude, are you comin'?"

"Oh uh… yeah. I'll meet you guys in the cafeteria."

"Okay, see ya there dude."

He also gathered his things and left the classroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian and Mamoru got all their food they needed, and sat down that the table. The first thing Brian said was, "I saw you help that Idiot yesterday."

Mamoru shot his head up. "Why do you keep calling her an idiot!"

"'Cause she is one. Anyway, why would you help her? She worthless, petty I tell ya."

"I do it because I care."

"Oh, so your saying that I DON'T CARE!"

"Well, you sure make it seem that way."

Brian just glared at him. "So, you wanna know why?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Brian leaned over and started to whisper, "Well, last year we had this 'thing' going on and--"

"What _thing_?"

"Man, I wasn't finished talking!"

"Oh, continue."

"Well, she refused to do something for me. And then it just started to spread through the school. So that's why no one likes her here. I kept telling her to move, but she refused."

"What did she… refuse in the first place?"

"Well---"

**(RING!)**

Mamoru got used to that discorant sound.

'Damn!'

"Sorry man, have to go to the next class! See ya after school!"

"Yeah, whatever." He mumbled.

'Damn it… I almost got him to tell me what happened. I'll get him to tell me after school.'

Heh heh heh! Another cliff-hanger lol. Do you guys want to guess what happened to Usagi? It's kind of obvious if you are really into it. Lol, anyway, I hope that you review! Y'all just make my day a happier one.

Andrea


	5. Chapter 4

Hey! **PLEASE READ**

Wow, I haven't written a new chapter in a long time… I'm just getting freshened up right now because, I'm getting rusty. Lol, so, don't mind me if I'm really bad at this chapter. I've been mainly reading fan fictions so, I wasn't really getting to the point where I would be writing. I've been trying to get my chapters to be longer but, I thought that it would have been WAY to descriptive on just one part. Haha, I bet that you guys aren't even reading this. Well! I guess that I'll just start! Please Review! **No flames **on this one please.

Love,

Andrea

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After School

"Motoki, where the hell is Brian!" Said Mamoru, who just came running out of the school, panting.

"He's just over there talking to Anne." Motoki pointed towards the people.

"K, thanks man."

Mamoru was about to run towards them but, as soon as Anne saw him, she ran to him at an agile pace, and immediately hugged his left arm tightly.

"ANNE! I WAS TALKING TO YOU!" Yelled Brian, running towards Mamoru and Anne.

"Uh, hey Brian. Can we talk? 'Cause you said-"

"Oh my gosh, you guys can talk later! Say, would you like to go to the park and, _talk…_?". Said Anne while blushing lightly.

"Sorry Anne but, I have to talk to Brian, it's important." Said Mamoru, looking to his left; seeing Anne clinging onto him.

"Wha- What!" She let go of him and became teary eyed. Brian rolled his eyes and looked away.

"You… are rejecting me! NO ONE has ever done that before!" Anne cried, bawling her eyes out.

'_My goodness, she even sucks at fake crying!' _Thought Brian.

"Sorry Anne, really, I am. I just can't right now. Cheer up."

Anne smiled.

"Well, there was something really important I wanted to _ask_ you. Well, since Brian's here-" She looked backwards.

She turned back at him, with stars in her eyes. "Well, I guess he's _not_ here." She said proudly.

"WHAT! THAT SON OF A-"

" Now now… no need to be angry. Hm… I guess I'll just ask you now…"

He looked down at her, very confused.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go out this weekend? Saturday night? Seven thirty?" She said in her sweet voice.

"Uh… Well… I- Uh…" He stuttered.

"Please?"

"Sorry Anne, I'm not really thinking about _relationships_ right at the moment."

She backed away from him. "What do you mean!"

_'What the hell! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S REJECTING ME! What the hell does it take to get a good looking guy to like me! Ugh, I'll do anything._'

"Sorry. Anyway, I'm pretty sure I have something planned on Saturday night."

Anne starting to get really angry. NO ONE has ever rejected her before! They all thought that she was really cute at first but… they got to know her more. So, I guess that's not really good is it. What does Mamoru really see in her?She saw Usagi walking home which made her have lots of questions in her mind.

"So Mamoru…"

"Hm…?"

_'Gosh, I hope she's not all mad that I rejected her. Man, I just knew her yesterday!' _Mamoru thought.

"Do you… by any chance have any interest in…"

His eyes narrowed.

"Usagi…?" She said, looking up to him slowly.

"Well I…"

"C'mon, you can tell me." She said softly.

"Sorry I can't answer that question…"

Anne just got angrier by the minute. (A/N: You can tell she is very whimsical!)

'Ugh, he's really started to piss me off…!'

"Look, I gotta get going. I'll see you tomorrow, bye!"

He waved goodbye, but she didn't even lift a finger.

_'I'll have him, if it's the last thing I do…'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Usagi!" Yelled Mamoru, catching up to her. She recognized the voice, but, she just kept walking. Mamoru grabbed her shoulder, and forced her to turn around.

"Usagi… I'm sorry that I said that stuff to you yesterday, okay! I really didn't mean anything I said. Please forgive me…" Said Mamoru, while looking down.

"You know what?" She finally said to him that day.

"I… really shouldn't have gotten mad at you, you know? Because, I already know that it is true. As a matter of fact, it has _always_ been true. You don't need to be forgiven because, there is nothing to forgive." She said happily with a smile.

_'Just looking at her smile just makes my knees quiver.'_

"Usagi… it really isn't true that--"

"Mamoru its okay! There's nothing to worry about! Hey, I have to get home now, see you around!" With that, she left.

He walked back to his apartment. He then was in the elevator and was thinking to himself, _'Now that I think of it… Usagi and I never had long talks.' _He walked out of the elevator. He was very close to his door but then, he saw… Anne?

"Hey Anne, what are you doing here? How… do you know where I live?" Said Mamoru, surprised.

She walked up to him, bodies very close.

"Hey… I just… wanted to see you again."

He backed away.

"How… do you know where I live!" He asked very tensely.

"Oh well… I asked Motoki and--"

"MOTOKI!" Said, raising his voice.

"Well, he didn't want to tell me. He just said that you lived near the arcade. So, the only place that was near here… this good looking apartment. So then, I just asked the manager if you lived here and he said yes."

"But, didn't he ask you why?"

"Well, I just said we were close friends and that we wanted to study."

_'Close friends my ass.'_

"But… you didn't bring any books."

"I said that they were in your apartment."

"Okay Anne… I have to go study anyway. So, I'll see you around okay?"

"We can study together!" Said Anne, while blushing.

"We only have one class together."

"Well, what are you studying first of all?"

'Shit! I can't tell her that I'm studying math because, that the only class we have together!'

"Uh… I'm studying… history! Yeah, that's right, history." He said while looking around.

"Oh well… is it okay if I stay with you then? Because… I left my key at my house and, I have no where to go so… can I just stay at your place till my parents get home?"

"When will they get home?"

"Six thirty."

_'SIX THIRTY! Of HER IN MY APARTMENT! Gosh, this is slow torture.'_

"Oh… well. Okay, I guess you can…"

"GREAT!"

Mamoru sighed. He took the key out of his pocket and opened the door, slowly. She walked in first while Mamoru was behind her; he closed the door.

"Nice place you have here. Its neater than most guys I know."

"Thanks…?"

"So, what are you studying right now."

He went through his textbooks just to stall.

"Well well well! You ARE studying math. I'll study with you c'mon!"

She walked to the kitchen. He rolled his eyes and followed her. They both sat down across from each other.

"Okay, what question are you on?"

"I'm on… two hundred fourteen."

Her eyes bulged.

"WHAT! We're only on number sixty four! though!"

_'Boy am I not surprised'_

"I know… but, I just wanted to get a head start." Said Mamoru, writing all the questions down and writing all the answers in a fast pace.

"So… this is what you do when you get home from school eh?"

"Yeah, I… guess."

_'Yes! I have a good looking man, and a smart one too! I… just need to him to get convinced.'_

"So, can you ask me some questions?"

"Well, it depends which question you are on."

"I don't …. remember." Said Anne turning red.

_'Great…' _He looked up at the clock. 'four thirty PM… two more hours to go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Six o'clock PM. YES! Thirty more minutes. Hallelujah!'_

Out of nowhere, She suddenly asked, "So, would you date Usagi?"

Mamoru put down his pencil and sat back. "Why does it matter?" He said, while looking down.

"Oh, I'm just wondering."

"Well, I can't answer that question."

_'Especially to you.'_

"Well, if you think that you are going to date Usagi, I suggest you shouldn't. She's… not the right person for you." She said in a smart tone.

Mamoru started to get angry. "And… how would you know that?"

"Well… we used to be really good friends. And yeah, I knew her more. So! That's why I know she's not the right person for you!"

" Look, I barely know her okay? From the looks of it, she seems like a really nice person."

"Well, all I can say is, she's just a loser!"

"Anne! Can you please just drop it!" He said in a mean tone.

"Whatever. Anyway, Its six fifteen. I can just walk home." She said, heading towards the door. He stood up, and walked with her.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

Right then, Anne stood on you tip-toes and kissed him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, please review!

Andrea__


	6. Chapter 5

(A/N: Hey! I really love all of your reviews. Reading them just makes my day a happier one. I hope that you guys will like this chapter! Oh yeah, I will be going away for a couple of days so, I won't be writing very much. Anyway, I hope that you guys will review because, I would really appreciate it! Love, Andrea)

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Chapter Five 

Recap: Right then, Anne stood on her tip-toes and kissed him.

It was more like… forced. He backed away and his eyes grew big as Anne felt much prouder.

"What the fuck are you doing!" He said, as he stepped back even more.

"Mamoru," She said as she licked her lips, "I think… you belong to me."

"Well you thought wrong! Go home already!" He yelled.

"Whatever. Bye sugar lips!" She walked out, and Mamoru immediately closed the door in front of him, then locked it.

He scoffed, '_Screw you Anne!'_

* * *

Next Day

He walked into his first class and everyone started staring at him; strangely. His eyes became more narrow as he sat in his desk. He then asked one of Brian's close friends, " What the hell is going on! "

He whispered, " You don't know! Anne FINALLY admitted that you guys were going out! She told us everything. Wow, lucky you! You can get a girl like her!"

"WHAT!" He practically yelled. Everyone in the classroom looked at him.

He slumped in his desk. He looked at the notebook in front of him, then right at Usagi. She looked at him… with fear in her eyes. He mouthed the word, " What? "  
She turned around, and continued writing in her notebook. He gave her a questioning look.

* * *

End of the Day

(A/N: Yes I know, the day is going by fast but, bare with me! Haha, I only have a couple more minutes to write this chapter.)

Usagi was walking fast to the parking lot so she could drive home. She turned around, and saw Mamoru running after her. She turned around quick so she could get in her car. He grabbed her shoulder and said, " Usagi… " She looked at him, being worried.

"So, I hear that you and Anne are going out. Good luck with that."

"We were never going out in the first place."

"Well, she's practically telling the whole school about it."

"God damn it! If I told you the whole story, would you believe me?"

"Well… I guess that depends."

"Okay well… yesterday Anne came by my apartment to tell me that she left her keys at her house. She asked me if she could stay at my apartment till six thirty."

She laughed.

"What!"

"Anne only comes up with that story to get with guys."

"Well, people should start telling me things."

"Anyway, go on with your story please."

"Okay and, she said that she wanted to study with me. After we studied she…"

She gave him a questioning look.

"She… kissed me."

_'Why am I not surprised.' _

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"Was… she talking about me?"

"What?" He said acting surprised.

"Was she talking about me!"

"Well…"

"It's a yes or no answer."

"She… was."

"She _was _what did she say?"

_'I can't tell her!' _

"I don't remember."

"Really."

"Yeah."

Anne came out of the school, and saw Mamoru and Usagi talking to each other. She started to get angry, and she stomped all the way to them.

"Why the hell are you talking to _my_ boyfriend bitch."

"I was just finished talking to him Anne."

"Yeah right, stop lying ." She said, looking like she was about to punch Usagi in the face.

"Why won't YOU stop lying!" Said Mamoru, almost yelling.

"What are you talking about Mamoru?"

"We were never going out! What kind of story did you come up with! Including, that kiss meant nothing because, it was practically like you forced me to."

"H-how can you say that!" She said as tears welded up in her eyes.

"Cut the crap Anne, you know it. We were never going out and we _never will._"

She turned to Usagi, Angry. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU BITCH!" Said Anne, running back into the school."

Mamoru sighed and looked at her. She looked like she questioned something.

"What?" He asked.

"Well… I thought that a guy like you would want someone like her."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not like that Usagi. I'm interested in someone else."

"Oh? Haha, she's probably really good looking, and smart."

"Oh trust me, she is."

_'When can I tell her how I feel?' _

She laughed. "All I can say is… go for her. If you love someone, tell them. Broken hearts are usually caused by unspoken words. So, all I'm saying is, take a chance! And give that girl her first kiss."

"Have you ever had your first kiss yet?" He asked, curiously.

"Oh me? No…"

"Oh… Well, thanks for the advice!"

"No problem." She smiled. "Well, see you tomorrow!"

"Haha, bye!"

She went into her expensive car (A/N: This time, you guys can imagine what kind of car she owns. 'smiles') and when she was about to get home, Brian and her friends smashed her car window with a baseball bat. Brian put his hand into the car so he could unlock the car doors. When he did, he yanked her out of the car, and threw her against the road.

"AHHH!" She screamed.

"That sounds like Usagi's voice!" He heard the scream, and he started to run…

"YOU BITCH!" He yelled, kicking her body with his strong legs. " How could you do that! YOU MADE ANNE CRY! I don't like seeing her sad! And because of you, she's crying. And I'm pretty pissed at Mamoru for breaking up with her, so don't you dare make it worse!"

She just curled up into a ball, and covered her head with her arms. One of Brian's friends looked totally shocked because, he had never seen him get this mad before.

"Brian, I think she's had enough!"

"BACK OFF TONY. This is my problem!"

"BRIAN! STOP IT!"

He put both of his arms under Brian's armpits, and he pulled him away from Usagi. Hopelessly trembling.

"Yeah Tony, I think that she has had enough…" He lied. He ran back to her, picked up the baseball bat, and hit her directly on the head. She started bleeding continuously.

"Okay Tony, lets go." Tony ran off with Brian, and immediately disappeared.

Mamoru gasped. He had found her lifeless body on the road, with her car windows smashed. He ran beside her and picked her up.

"Oh Usagi, what have they done to you!"

She lay there in his arms with her head resting on his chest.

"Whoever did this is going to pay!"

He was lucky that he has found a phone booth. He picked her up, and put her in the car, just for a temporary cause.

He ran to the phone, and quickly dialled nine one one.

"C'mon, hurry up and pick up!"

"Hello?"

"Hello! I found a friend on the road here, and she has been badly injured. Please hurry! He head is bleeding and I don't want to lose her!"

"Where are you?"

"I… am by the Juuban High school. But, If you can see a smashed car, that's where we are. Please hurry!"

"Okay sir, we'll be right there."

He hung up the phone, and ran back to Usagi. He picked her up and brought her out of the car. He kneeled down with Usagi in his strong arms.

"Usagi… please hold on. I don't want to lose you."

He heard the siren of the ambulance, and looked down at her.

The staff took Usagi into the vehicle and immediately rushed to the hospital.

"Okay Usagi, please just hold on for a little bit longer. You'll be okay, I _promise._"

* * *

It has been hours. Mamoru was sitting in the chair, extremely worried. The doctor came out and Mamoru just couldn't wait for the answer.

"HOW IS SHE!IS SHE OKAY!" He almost yelled.

"She's…"

"SHE'S!"

"She's going to be fine."

_'That's a load off.' _

"Thank you so much. If I lost her… I wouldn't know what I'd do."

"Are you her boyfriend?" Asked the male doctor.

"Umm well… no."

"Oh… okay. Well, you can go see you right now if you want."

"Thank you."

* * *

He walked into the room.

"Hello, are you Mamoru Chiba?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay, you can seeher right now."

"Can… I talk to her alone?"

"Yes sir." The nurse walked out of the room, and closed the door behind her. Mamoru walked to the chair beside the bed. He sat down, and held her pale left hand.

"Usagi… if you can hear me, I want you to know this. If I lost you… I'd never be myself, and I'd never know what I'd do without you."

She moved a little bit. He smiled and leaned over slowly to give her a kiss… but, he paused.

"Wait. I only want to give you your first kiss when you know that I'm giving it to you."


	7. Chapter 6

Hello! Yikes… I'm sorry that I haven't updated, with school going on and everything. I don't know if I can update as much as I used to before. So, I'm not going to be surprised if I'm going to be updating six months later. So, I'm going to try my best! Here's why I can't update that much anymore,

**One:** My parents are really pressuring me in getting my marks high.

**Two:** I'm barely on the computer anymore.

**Three:** I'm really stressing with everything. Like, what's going on in life and, my work.

Thank you all for reading my story, and who are reviewing. I really appreciate it. Thank you once again.

Love,

Andrea

Chapter Six

_Weeks later._

"Class, I need your fullest attention." Said the history teacher. She looked around the classroom, seeing if anyone was paying attention. Apparently, they were all socializing. She sighed, pushing her glasses closer to the bridge of her nose. She turned around, looking at the clock behind her. "Three o'clock", she murmured. She then turned around. Ahead of her, all she could see was Mamoru looking at her.

"Mamoru, you are dismissed early." She said, looking down at his papers, and pointing towards the door.

"No thanks." He said seriously.

The teacher looked up. The classroom was getting a lot more louder. She couldn't stand the noise so, she pounded both of his fists on top of her desk with much anger. Even some papers scattered on the floor.

"QUIET!" She barked.

All the students looked at her, obscenely. "Man, she must be serious this time."

"Okay…" She began. "Did it ever occur to even one of you that Usagi is not here?"

"Pfft, who cares?" Anne said loudly.

"Excuse me?" She said, with a much harder tone in her voice.

She giggled softly, "It's nothing."

"Good. Now pay attention!"

"Jeez, okay!" She slumped in her desk, and crossed her arms.

Mamoru looked at her. "Anne, I think it's best if you do pay attention." That was the first words that he had said to her in weeks.

"Usagi is not here because she has been badly beaten. I have heard that it was someone from our school… now, does anyone know who it is?" Asked the teacher curiously.

Silence.

She sighed deeply. "Only five people have visited her in the hospital. ONLY FIVE."

Some of the girls crossed their arms, and looked at the ground, feeling sad.

Mamoru looked at Usagi's desk, that was the first time he has ever met her. '_Usagi… I hope you are alright…'_

The teacher pulled her chair back, and sat down. "Okay then, never mind. Anyway, you guys have to have an assignment, that has to deal with pairs."

_'YES! I can be with Mamoru!' _ Thought Anne.

_'Oh shit. I CAN'T be with Anne!' _ Thought Mamoru, while bringing his hand to his forehead and tilting his head back.

"Tony will be with… Maria. Tahome will be with Sadako." She continued writing names, and but check marks beside them.

"Anne will be with… Mamor--"

"YES!" She yelled. She even jumped out of her desk.

'_Fuck!' _

"Okay, just for that, you are partners with… Brian."

"WHAT! NO!"

"You did it to yourself Anne. Live with it." She said, not looking at her.

She sat back down, in a slumping position again. Mamoru smirked.

"I guess that Mamoru is left with Usagi then."

"Okay." Said Mamoru, with a nod.

**RING!**

Everyone departed the classroom except Anne and Mamoru.

"Can I PLEASE switch partners? PLEASE! Mrs. Sullivan I will do ANYTHING."

"Nope, sorry."

"AGH!". She practically stomped her way out of the classroom. Mamoru was just about to leave but, Mr. Sullivan called him.

"Mamoru?"

He turned around and walked towards her. "Yes?"

"I'll give you guys an extension. When Usagi comes back, I'll tell you guys when the project is due."

"Alright." As he took one step forward, Mrs. Sullivan grabbed his arm. "Please tell me if she's alright…"

"Okay. I'll keep an update."

"Thank you."

He nodded, and left the classroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He drove to the hospital and headed his way to see Usagi. He asked the receptionist is Usagi Tsukino was alright. She said, "She's going home today."  
"Really?" He said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. It's quite interesting actually. Normally people wouldn't recover critical injuries this fast. Usagi fought for her life so, she stayed strong,"

He sighed in relief.

"She can go home but, she doesn't have a ride. You can see her now if you want."

"Please."

She followed her and pointed at Usagi. He was extremely glad to see her again. He walked towards her, and stood in front of her. She was in major shock that Mamoru; of all people, visited her. He bent down so her could see her face better.

"Mamoru… what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright."

"Well, I am fine now." She smiled.

"Well, I'm glad." He said, as he placed his hand on hers. She looked at him and blushed. _Wait. What the hell am I doing! _He thought as his eyes bulged.

"Anyway, do you want to go home? I can give you a ride."

"Oh, sure. Thank you very much." She smiled.

"No problem." He grinned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole ride was very silent. Not a word was spoken. They just looked at each other, but, never said anything. They finally arrived at her house and stopped right in the driveway and, he turned off the engine. She unbuckled her seatbelt and said, "Thank you for everything."

"Oh uh, anytime. I'll walk you to your door." He said, as he got out of his car. They walked side by side, and arrived at the door.

"You can come in if you'd like."

"But… aren't your parents at home?"

"Um, they will be coming home in a week or so because of business. My brother is staying at his friends house so, I'm alone." She giggled softly.

"Oh, okay then."

"Oh yeah, did I miss lots of homework?"

"Just a little bit."

"Can you show me what I missed and, help me?"

"Sure."

She led him in her house, and he seemed very surprised.

"Come in the kitchen." She pointed towards the room.

"O-okay."

He sat down, and put his work on the table. She also sat down and asked, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, it's okay."

"So, what did I miss?"

"Well, right now we have a huge partner assignment on history. So yeah."

"Who am I partners with?" She asked curiously.

"Me."

"Ohhh, okay then."

_Several minutes later_

They both walked towards the door. She opened it and said, " Thank you… for everything. I really appreciate everything you've done for me. I can't thank you enough!" 

She walked up to him, and kissed him on the cheek; softly, and hugged him. He raised his right hand and, touched the spot where she had kissed him. He looked down at the top of her head and said, "Um, I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Mm-hmm." She nodded, and let him go.

"Alright then. Thanks for having me over, bye."

"Bye."

She closed the door, and leaned against it and thought, '_I don't like him in that way… do I? Oh… this is so weird. He would never think of me as more as a friend. Besides, how could he? He's popular and, all the girls love him. I'm Usagi… the loner, the loser. There is no way I could be with him like that._

She thought as a tear fell down her soft rosy cheeks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind blew through his soft, raven hair. He thought, '_Do I really love her? I mean… it has only been a couple of weeks, and I'm already falling for her. Man… what am I going to do?'_

All her could think of was his one love, Usagi Tsukino.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey you guys! Wow… thank you _so_ much for all of your reviews. Yes… I know. Chapter six was EXTREMELY short. Lol. But… so many tests are coming up and, I'm doing the best I can to update all you fans out there J. Thank you for waiting! And, I THINK that this fanfic is going to be done soon J. Please review! Love you!

Love,

Andrea

Chapter Seven

'_Why is everyone looking at me very obscenely?'_ Usagi thought, looking down at her feet, and carrying her text books against her chest while walking at a slow pace. She looked over at her right shoulder, seeing that popular girls were talking about her. Especially the girl with the short brown hair. She keeps yapping away.She sighed, still walking slowly as if nothing ever happened. Everyone she passed always gave her these odd looks; that she always hated. It has happened many times in the past but now, it has just gone too far. She _almost_ forgot _everything_. So, she looked at her small white piece of paper. Looking at the time, and the class. '_History…'_ she mumbled to herself. As soon as she said that sentence, the bell rang, leaving everyone around her go insane just so that they wouldn't be late for class.

Usagi was the last person to enter in her class, still holding her text books tightly, and looking down at her feet while she walked. Mrs. Sullivan, took off her glasses because she was so surprised that she came back so soon. Everyone looked at Usagi, just because they didn't know what happened to her, and surprised that she came back so sudden. Usagi sat down, and flipped through her textbook pages.

"What page are we on?" She asked, looking at the girl across from her. The girl narrowed her eyes a bit; finding the words to say.

"Uh- um. I-I…" She stuttered, flipping through her book.

"We're on page two hundred seventy three miss. Tsukino." Usagi immediately turned around as soon as she heard that loud voice.

"Oh, thank you Mrs. Sullivan."

The teacher got out of her desk, moving her chair back, started walking, making the sound of her shoes go, clip… clop. She walked in front of Usagi's desk. She bent over a bit and, put both of her knuckles on the desk. She pushed her glasses closer to the bridge of her nose and gently said,

"Welcome back. Miss. Tsukino."

Usagi looked down and quietly said, "Thank you…"

"We have an assignment due pretty soon. But, since you have been absent for the past couple of weeks, your due date will be extended. Your partner is--"

"Mamoru." She interrupted.

Mrs. Sullivan gave her a questioning look, and stood up straighter. "Uh, y-yes. That's right. But anyway, you'll need to catch up on everything we have done."

"I already have." Usagi said, looking up.

"Oh? How is that possible?" (A/N: I KNOW. You guys are probably thinking, 'well DUHH. Friends can tell us :P But! You guys should know what I mean haha!)

"Well… Mamoru told me what to do since we have all of our classes together, and I caught up on everything last night…" She said, while pointing at Mamoru. Mrs. Sullivan was extremely surprised. You could just tell by the way she's looking.

"Well then. I'm glad you caught up on everything. It's really great to see you back." She said, walking back to her desk.

Usagi turned her head to the right. Mamoru looked right at her sweet, innocent face. She mouthed the words, "thank you." and turned back to look at teacher, to see what the she was discussing to the class. Mamoru looked at his notebook, stalling. He felt so happy, just to see her everyday.

* * *

Class was already finished. Everyone scurried out because, it was FINALLY the weekend! Even the teacher left early as well. But anyway, Usagi was just finishing up her work but, a shadow was covering her work, and someone was hovering over her. So, she stopped what she was doing, and looked up at her right hand side. She gently laughed. 

"Mamoru, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out for the weekend?" He even laughed.

"Well… I… wanted to ask you something."

"Oh? What is it?" She said, going back to her work.

But, before he could ask his question, the janitor came in and said, "C'mon you guys. It's the weekend, go home already." They both looked at the door, and Mamoru nodded. Usagi gathered all of her belongings, and Mamoru helped her (since she had extra work to do). They walked, _together._

They arrived at the parking lot but today, Usagi didn't bring her car. She wanted to walk home, to smell the natures fresh air, and to get the exercise she needed. Their walk together was so quiet so, she finally broke the silence.

"So… what was it you wanted to ask me?" She asked, looking at his handsome face.

"Oh." He shook his head, getting out of his trance. "I wanted to ask you -- um." She stopped in her tracks, and so did he. She gave in a small giggle. "What is it?"

_'Well… I can't just ask her out NOW. It would be way to soon! Hmm… I'll just start slowly first."_

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to drink coffee or something with me? I mean, just hang out, talk and stuff?" Looking down, getting ready for disappointment. His face was just turning a light red.

"Oh. Aha, sure! In fact, I can actually go right now if you want." He immediately looked up.

"You can?"

"Sure! But, I don't have my car with me so--"

"I can just drive you."

"Aha, okay! Well, I guess we should get going then."

* * *

The ride was silent. Again. But, it was alright because, they both enjoyed natures fresh air. Plus, the ride was kind of short. They finally arrived at a coffee place (Haha, I'm letting you guys choose where they are! Tim Horton's, Starbucks, etc.). He got out of the car so, he could open the door for her. _What a kind gentlemen, _Usagi thought proudly.  
They ordered their coffee and, sat down at a table. Usagi looked across the table and made a funny sound. 

"What?" He asked, smiling.

"I don't understand how you can drink black coffee all the time." She said, while sitting down.

"Well! I'll try something new next time we are together." Her head shot up when he said, "Next time we are together." Questioned, she didn't know what to say. '_Oh gosh. Did I just say, what I thought I said? Shit! I better change the subject right now!' _Mamoru thought, feeling very embarrassed.

"So, about the assignment we're doing in history--"

"Yeah," _Nice recovery._ She thought to herself.

"Well, I would invite you to my place but, my parents called the other day and, I'm not allowed to have anyone over till they get home. I know, I'm old enough to take care of myself but, they just want to see if they can trust me or not. Haha, I know, sounds pathetic. But, my parents always come up with something when ever they go out for business."

"Well, that's okay. You could come over to my place then." He said, right after he took a sip of his coffee.

_Sip._ "Oh, that would be great actually."

"Anyway… I know that this is not part of what we're talking about but… Anne said that she is really sorry for what she has done to you. She was sort of crying because, she didn't actually expect something like that to happen to you." He said, changing the subject.

_Why is he always worried about me? _"And … she can't tell me this herself?"

He looked straight into her blue, daydreaming eyes. "Well, she probably would have. But, she wasn't here today."

"Oh, I… haven't noticed."

"Well, she probably would have said something to you." He said, looking outside the window.

_Oh, speaking of women._ "Oh, I forgot to tell you something."

He turned his head, "Which is…?"

"Well… do you remember that picture we took?" She said, leaning closer.

"Which one?"

"The picture… you know. When I was in the hospital."

"Oh! That one. Yeah, what about it?"

"Well…"

_Flashback _

The door opened silently while Usagi was sitting on the bed, thinking about things.

"Hey Usagi-Chan… are you okay?" Asked her friend, sitting by her left side.

"Oh hey Sayori. I'm fine… thank you for visiting me. I was really bored!" They both laughed.

"Well, I'm here!" She looked over her left shoulder. She saw a picture on the table with Mamoru and Usagi, together. She walked over, and picked it up. She turned around and asked, "Usagi-Chan… who is this?"

End of flashback

"And then, I said that you were my best friend,"

'_…best friend? Is that… all we will be?' _Mamoru gave a little frown at that thought. "Oh… o-kay…"

"And… she said that you looked really cute! Plus, she is the same age as you are." She paused, to smile. (A/N: In this fanfic, Usagi moved up two grades. That's how smart she is : ) So, there is a slight age difference. Pfft, just by two years lmao.)

Mamoru gave in a little laugh. "But anyway, she asked if you were seeing anyone, and I said no. So… maybe you guys can hook up sometime?"

"Whoa, I need to know who she is first. Wait, I don't even know what she looks like. I just know her name."

"Well, you will soon!" She smiled, while crossing her arms.

"Hmm… I don't know Usagi."

She put her crossed arms on the table, and leaned in forward a little bit. "Well… that is if, you _are_ seeing a certain _someone_." She said, smoothly.

"Well, I'm not seeing someone but--"

"Great! Then, you can meet her anytime soon!"

"But… I am interesting in a certain _person._" She narrowed her eyes, just a little bit.

"…Oh?" _Well… I already know that he couldn't be interested in _me._ I do like him. No, wait. I'm really close to loving him. I know that he'll have a much more interest in Sayori. She's beautiful, and smart. She's perfect for him, not _me.

"Do I know this women?"

"Actually… you really know her." He said, happily.

"Hmm… so you really like this girl?" _Sip. _

"No, I don't like her. I actually… really love her." She felt worse, just from those words._ It would take a miracle for a handsome guy like Mamoru to love me…_ She frowned a little bit.

"When did you start liking her?"

"Since… time began."

"If you _love_ her that much, you should tell her your feelings." Mamoru put his elbows on the table. (A/N: Y'all are probably thinking, 'that's rude!' :P)

"Well, I probably could but, it would be too fast. She's gone through so much lately and, if she found out that I love her, I wouldn't want her to feel so stressed."

_Sip._ "You are a good person Mamoru."

"So are you, Usagi." He said… lightly toughing her right hand. She blushed; majorly.

"Uh--um, I better go now. My parents could be calling anytime soon." She said, removing her hand from his touch.

"Oh, okay. I'll take you home." He said, as they both got up, slowly.

"Thanks."

* * *

She departed from his car, and gathered all of her things, and closed the car door. 

"Thank you for the coffee."

"Oh, it was nothing. Haha. See you tomorrow." He pulled out of her driveway, and they both waved. She turned around, and unlocked her door, and walked in. She closed the door behind her, ran upstairs in her room, and collapsed on her bed. She lay in a more comfortable position and her hands behind her head. She quietly said to herself,

"He… loves someone that _I_ know really well. What am I going to do? Maybe… I shouldn't have agreed that I would hook up Sayori and Mamoru… when I just want him to myself. Ugh! What am I going to do!" She turned her body to her right side, and thought long and hard, what she should do. Should she let Sayori have him?

_Please tell me what you think! Please Review! _


	9. Chapter 8

You know what you guys! I LOVE YOU! Holy man, I got so many great reviews, I was like:O! Haha. Yay! I HOPE this is going to be done soon. (Well, I guess it depends if I REALLY get into this) **I'm already thinking of a DIFFERENT STORY that has to deal with Prince Darien and Princess Serena (Yeah, I'm using English names for you lovers out there : ) ) **My gosh, I'm already thinking of my Prince and Princess story right now. I'm so excited to start it. (I can't start it now because, I can't work with two stories at once). So ANYWAY. I guess I should get started with this, right? Haha, So! I hope you guys review with what you see here, and have a great day: )

Love,

Andrea

Disclaimer: I don't effen own Sailor Moon. :P

Chapter Eight

Usagi still sat on her bed; fiddling with her fingers, just waiting for something to happen. She turned her head to her side because she immediately heard a sound, coming from her phone. She picked it up as she trembled, still thinking at the thought of what she had done. (A/N: If you guys don't know what I'm talking about, she's thinking of what she has done; agreeing to the fact that she would hook Mamoru and Sayori up even though, Usagi is in love with Mamoru.) She looked at the caller ID, and mumbled to herself, _Sayori_. The phone just kept ringing so, she decided that she would answer it. She pushed the button and said,

"Hello…?"

"Hi, Usagi?"

"Um, yes?" She said, putting her left hand on her lap with light pressure.

"Do you want to go to the arcade? You know… to see if Mamoru is there?"

"Oh right, about that…" She paused, trying to figure out what she was going to say next.

"If you don't want to, it's o-"

"No no! It's okay. I'm not doing anything right now so, it's fine." Usagi interrupted.

"Oh, are you sure? It doesn't really seem like you want to do this…"

"No no. I'm staying on my word. It's okay! Mamoru usually goes to the arcade at this time so, it's all good." She said, smiling.

"Okay then, great! I guess I'll meet you there right now!" Sayori said, very excited.

"Great! Well, I'll see you there. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Usagi hung up the phone, and threw it on the floor. She couldn't take it. She just wanted to say, "NO! You can't have him!" But to her, she just wanted her friends to be happy. She cares a lot about her friends and, she can't stand it when someone is really mad or sad. Especially if she was the one that caused it. So, if anything… she's letting her have him. (A/N: Y'all are probably thinking, NO! WHAT IS SHE DOING! BUT! Hang in there… it's going to be better: ) )

* * *

Usagi walked to the arcade, with her head low. Of course, she was looking down at her feet, not exactly knowing if she was going the right way. '_STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! You've made your decision, just drop it!'_ She thought. By her looks right now, it looks like she is going to really knock someone out. But, by the time she could at least take one more step, she walked into someone. WHAM! She let out a sigh of pain, and when she was beginning to fall backwards, the man had fast reactions. So, he caught her by grabbing her right hand, and catching her body with his right arm.

"Usagi, are you alright?" Mamoru said, feeling worried about her. She finally opened her eyes.

"Mamoru!" She got fully balance, and got out of his grasp. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there. Oh gosh, I actually didn't know where I was going and--"

Mamoru laughed. "It's okay Usagi, no need to apologize." She put her hand on her chest, breathing sort of heavily.

"You're not hurt are you?" She said, taking a step towards him.

"Me? No… but, I'm going to get a lot more bruises on my chest if you keep walking or running into me." Her eyes got wide. He gave a softer giggle. "I'm just kidding Usagi!" She scoffed, and hit him with a playful punch.

"So, Mamoru. Where are you heading off to?"

"Well, I'm going to the arcade."

"Oh? Really! Because, I was just going there."

"Really."

"Yes!"

"Well, might I add, you were going to wrong way. Probably the whole entire time."

"WHAT! No I was not!"

"Okay then, explain why you bumped into me."

"I--" _Crap. I'm stuck_. "Okay okay! You got me. Haha."

"Okay well, lets go _together_, we're almost there anyway." They began walking, slowly.

"Um, Mamoru? Do you remember S-Say-ori? The women I was talking to you about." She stalled/stuttered. Just saying her name just made her feel even worse. He narrowed his eyes, just a little bit.

"Oh, um. Yeah." _Usako, don't you get it? Don't you see it? My heart is made for you!_

"Well, she's meeting us at the arcade and, she really wants to meet you."

"Usagi… we need to ta-"

"Look! Sayori is talking to Motoki right now! C'mon, lets go!" She grabbed his hand, tugging him as they raced through the arcade.

"Whoa! Usagi!" He almost yelled, as she pulled him towards the counter.

"Hey Usagi! Oh, is this Mamoru?" Sayori said, she somewhat flipped her hair. "Oh uh, hey." Mamoru said, _slightly_ blushing. Usagi saw the way he was looking at her. Jealously was _almost_ taking over her. She pressed her lips together, and just wanted this to all end. Motoki just knew what was happening, just by looking at Usagi's emotion. He just set down the cup that he had just wiped.

"Oh, oops! I forgot. Um, Sayori this is Mamoru. Mamoru, this is Sayori." She said, while pointing to one another. They shook hands and, Sayori was delighted to see him. "Usagi, we really need to talk!" Mamoru whispered in Usagi's ear. She turned around and quietly said, "Not now! You guys need to talk, I'll leave you two alone. Look! There's a table over there. I'm going to talk to Motoki while you two have you're little 'chat'." Before he could say anything, she grabbed both of Sayori's hands, and made her stand up. She told her to go with Mamoru so they can have their little 'talk'. But as they both walked together, Mamoru looked at Usagi. She shrugged her shoulders. He just shook his head and kept walking. Usagi walked over to the counter, and put her arms on it, and put her head into her arms. Motoki tapped her on the head.

"Hey Usagi, you okay?" He said, still wiping his cups.

"I'm fine…" She said, while her head was still buried in her arms.

"Nuh-uh… c'mon Usagi. Just tell me, you'll know I'll understand." She lifted up her head, teary eyed. _sniff_

"I-I-I… I don't know what to do. This is weird telling this to his best friend…" Motoki set the cup on the counter.

"W-what? Do you… really like Mamoru? Like… as in… strong feelings?"

"Yes! But--"

"That's great!"

"What? Anyway, the thing is… I agreed to Sayori that I would hook them two up. And… I don't know what to do now since they will actually get together. But… I already _know_ that Mamoru wouldn't take me more as a friend since I know what he would have lots of interest in Sayori. She's smart, pretty, and really funny. She's _perfect_ for him…" She turned around, and saw them both laughing.

"No Usagi, your wrong," _Sniff. "_Mamoru loves_ you. _He has been telling me all of these stories about you… he's just, really crazy over you." She turned and looked at him.

"If it really _is_ true, he should have told me himself."

"He tried, many times. But, he was just too nervous and, he didn't want to get so stressed, especially from what happened to you a couple of weeks ago. Really though… couldn't you tell?"

"Well, I didn't actually think that it could be possible. But… you're saying that he wouldn't have interest in her what so ever?"

"Yup!"

"But… this can't happen. My word is my word."

"But Usagi--" Before he could finish what he was saying, Mamoru and Sayori both walked up beside Usagi. She tried wiping her tears away, just so they couldn't see. Motoki tried helping so, he pitched in the conversation so he could stall.

"Uh, hey you guys. Done talking already?"

"Yeah, it was great. It was nice meeting you Mamoru."

"It was nice meeting you too Sayori."

"I'll see you around." She said, while winking at him.

"Yeah um, bye." With that, she left. (A/N: If you find that my story is getting sloppy, I'm having trouble thinking lol)  
Usagi stood up, not even looking at Mamoru. "Do you want to go to the park? You know, talk and stuff." She still didn't look at him.

"Yeah, sure. I guess, I still have time." She began walking out the door, and Mamoru followed her, concerned. He grabbed her arm and said, "Hey… you okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiled at him. That smile… just made his knees quiver.

"Now, lets go Mamoru!" She grabbed his arm, and headed to the park.

* * *

They both sat down on the bench. Feeling nature's breeze felt so… nice. The gentle cold breeze went through her long golden river like hair. She let out a sigh… still thinking of what just happened a couple minutes ago. But, Mamoru broke the silence.

"Usagi?" She looked into his blue sweet eyes.

"Y-yes?"

"You sure you're alright?"

She smiled. "Mm-hmm! I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

"Well… about Sayori…"

"Oh! Did you like her?"

"Well, I actually really do like her. But… not as much as someone else I _really_ love." _Well… I guess that since we're on the subject… I think that now is a good time to tell her now since, everything has been sorted out. _Mamoru thought. (A/N:O! He's finally going to tell her! (smiles) )

"And… you said I know this person right?"

"Yes."

"Hmm… can you just tell me?" She said, very curiously.

"Well, now is the time." He grinned, while holding her hand. She blushed, and her mouth slightly dropped.

"Usako I--"

"Usako?" She repeated, questionably. _That's so cute…_ she smiled.

"Yes, Usako. I think that now is a good time to tell you,"_ gulp._ "I… I love you."

"W-what?"

"That's right! I tried telling you so many times but… I didn't actually think that you would want to hear it. Since now that we're both in the park, alone. Maybe… right now isn't so perfect but, I just had to tell you."

"But… Mamoru… I don't know if this will actually work. Because, it seems like Sayori--"

"We both talked. And… she said that her old boyfriend came back and, wanted her back. And… the only reason why she wanted to talk was to tell me that. So, it's okay."

"Oh… Mamoru…"

"Usako… I love you." She practically pounced on him, and hugged him extremely tightly. "I… really didn't think that this day would come. I mean, c'mon. You're popular, and smart! I mean, you practically have the girls all over you!"

"I don't care about that. I don't go for… popularity, appearances and, anything other thing that you can think of. I love you for _you._"

"Mamo-chan!" She hugged him again, even tighter. _Mamo-chan? That's cute._ Mamoru thought to himself.

"Oh oops. I guess, I should have asked you on a date first."

"Oh, it's okay. No food is necessary." They both laughed. Usagi looked at her watch, looking at the time. _Seven thirty_…

"Mamo-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I… need to go home now. It's getting late."

"Okay, I'll walk you home."

"Okay."

* * *

He walked her up to the door. He led her up the steps but, before she opened the door, she turned around, and held both of his hands.

"I have to be honest… that moment in the park… is _so far _the best time I ever had. Like I said… I really didn't think that this day would ever come. I just wanted to let you know that."

"How come you thought that this day would never come?"

"Well… I don't know. I guess it's because… well. There are lots of smart, and beautiful women out there. But, behind all that. I'm just glad you chose me." The both smiled. She turned around to walk into her house but, he stopped her. He turned her around and gently kissed her soft, rosy cheek. She blushed intensely and, he smiled. Maybe… they were really meant for each other. Don't you think?


End file.
